


let's get it blazing

by icouldbuildacastle



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, i need to stop with the britney spears titles, there's wall sex?, this is truly plotless porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 02:46:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3471476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icouldbuildacastle/pseuds/icouldbuildacastle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sex was great.</p><p>But.</p><p>It definitely hadn’t been what Felicity had anticipated. She had fantasized about sex with Oliver, okay, a lot, she was woman enough to admit it. She daydreamed about it all the time, particularly when he was shirtless and on the salmon ladder right in front of her. And in all of her (numerous) fantasies, there had always been this sense of urgency, and- and roughness, she guesses. Like, clothes-ripped-off, fucking-against-a-wall, biting-tearing-at-each-other, Oliver-growling-while-pounding-into-her type things. Jeez. </p><p>Felicity may have a problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	let's get it blazing

**Author's Note:**

> i was sitting around... thinking... about oliver and felicity having sex... and then this happened.

The sex was great.

Don’t get her wrong, Felicity wasn’t complaining. Oliver was absolutely amazing at sex, which considering his history and just like, overall physique, wasn’t really a surprise, but it was maybe a little unexpected how generous he was. Or maybe it wasn’t unexpected. But regardless, Felicity had zero problems with the sex they were having. There were soft kisses and tender caresses and this overwhelming look of complete _awe_ in Oliver’s eyes whenever he sunk into her, as though he couldn’t believe she was giving him this.

And his head between her legs was great as were his fingers and he was just so beautiful everywhere that Felicity honestly thought that she may be content just to stare at him all day. But.

But.

It definitely hadn’t been what Felicity had anticipated.

She had fantasized about sex with Oliver, okay, a _lot_ , she was woman enough to admit it. She daydreamed about it all the time, particularly when he was shirtless and on the salmon ladder _right in front_ of her. And in all of her (numerous) fantasies, there had always been this sense of urgency, and- and _roughness_ , she guesses. Like, clothes-ripped-off, fucking-against-a-wall, biting-tearing-at-each-other, Oliver-growling-while-pounding-into-her type things. Jeez.

Felicity may have a problem.

Because, really, honestly, truly, the sex is great and it’s more than she could have dreamed up. It’s better than she could have imagined, because it doesn’t just feel like sex, it feels like _making love_ , as cheesy as that sounds. Oliver puts care and thought and emotion into everything he does to her, and it’s wonderful. But.

But still. She can’t get those fantasies out of her head. Sometimes, when he’s thrusting into her, she can tell he’s holding back, and she wants to say “ _let go. harder faster stronger give it to me_.” but she knows that that’s not what Oliver needs right now. He needs this to mean something, to be different from all the times and people he’s slept with before, and she gets it. She wants it to mean something too. It _does_ mean something. And after a long night sitting in the foundry watching Oliver risk his life for hours on end all Felicity wants is to go home and have gentle touches and sweet kisses.

But there’s sometimes, like when she’s watching Oliver spar with Diggle or do one-handed pushups or sees water splicing down his muscles in the shower, that she wants _fucking_. She doesn’t want making love, gentle and nice. She wants those fantasies that she had for years to become a reality, for him to pin her against the nearest flat surface and _take_ her.

And that brings Felicity to where she sits today. At her computer, typing away at a steady pace, but really not paying any attention to the screen at all because Oliver has once again decided to go on the damned salmon ladder. Right in front of her. She’s not even subtle with her staring anymore, because like, they’re already having sex, she can look _and_ touch.

Felicity continues to tap at the keyboard, but she turns an idea over in her head. What if she just- went over to Oliver and told him what she wanted? Would he be offended? Probably not, he smirks at her whenever he catches her staring, he clearly doesn’t mind when she objectifies him a little (and she’s caught him staring at her ass plenty of times before so her guilty conscious can fuck off). But is he ready for her to ask- ask for what, really? How is Felicity even supposed to word this proposition? “ _Hey Oliver, can you rip my skirt off and fuck me against that pillar? Like, I know that you want to have meaningful sex with me and take care of me, but like, could you just fuck me for once? Thanks!”_

Well. She’s said worse things.

Felicity let out a deep sigh, earning a questioning look from Oliver. Who is still hanging from the salmon ladder. _Fuck it_.

She decisively pushes her rolly chair back and stands up, her hands smoothing over her skirt the only giveaway that she’s not as confident as she’s pretending. Felicity’s heels click as she circles around her desk, coming to stand directly beneath the ladder.

“Hey, Oliver?” she begins, craning her neck back to meet his eyes. His mouth jumps into a smile, and one corner remains lifted.

“Yeah, Felicity?” he responds, in a very strained and pant-y voice. Christ.

“If I asked you to do something for me, like say, um I don’t know, perhaps have sex with me right now, or not even like _right now_ but in the near future, and not sex like we’ve been having- _not_ that there’s anything wrong with the sex we’ve been having! It’s really great and I love it but I had this image in my head that I kinda built up and what we’ve been doing is really not what I imagined and that’s totally okay in fact it’s really really great but I was just wondering if maybe-”

Oliver cut off her ramble by dropping off the salmon ladder, directly in front of her. Felicity yelped and began to take a step back from surprise, but then he grabbed her hips. His thumbs began to rub circles on her hips over the fabric of her dress, which short-circuited her brain and, thank God, her mouth.

“Felicity. What are you trying to ask me,” he said, voice flat and eyes on hers. She swallowed at the intensity of his full attention being on her, which never seemed to get old.

“I am asking, _trying_ to ask, if you would pin me against that wall and fuck me,” she responded, voice lower than usual. His eyes flashed, a feral type of arousal spiking through them, and he nodded slowly.

“Are you sure?” he asked, voice hardly more than a rumble. Felicity gulped and nodded. His hands slid over her hips to rest on her butt, then down to her upper thighs. Felicity took the hint and jumped a little, wrapping her thighs around his hips. Oliver continued to rub his fingers along her thighs as he hitched her up better and walked them over to the wall. He rested her back against it, careful not to knock her head, then dropped his head into the junction of her neck and shoulder.

“What brought this on?” he asked, starting to lick and suck at her neck. Felicity’s hands flew up to clutch his hair.

“Um, watching you drip sweat everywhere while your abs rippled? Maybe?” she stuttered out. Oliver chuckled, a vibration she felt throughout her entire body, before giving her a harder nip.

“No, you said you had built an image in your head,” Oliver said. “What kind of image?”

Felicity’s heart pounded. “Um… a good image?”

“Felicity,” Oliver growled out playfully. “Did you fantasize about me?”

“Okay, okay yeah I did. Can you blame me? I mean you’re constantly running around shirtless and like there’s only so much a girl can take, okay, I mean, look at yourself you’re ridiculous,” Felicity rambled. Oliver smiled against her neck before bringing his head up. He laid his forehead against hers, and gave her an eskimo kiss with his nose. Which was really really adorable. Damn it.

“I don’t mind, Felicity, you don’t have to justify it to me. I’m glad you thought about me like that. I just want you to tell me _exactly_ what you thought,” he said.

“Um, exactly?” Felicity squeaked. Oliver nodded, his eyes sparkling and a smile spreading across his face. He probably found it funny how embarrassed she was, the jerk. “Well, there was a lot of things, so…”

“Just tell me one at a time,” Oliver whispered. Felicity tried to swallow.

“Well I already told you I wanted you to pin me against the wall and fuck me,” she began. He smirked and pressed her harder against the cool wall, so she could feel every inch of his body on hers. “Um, well, I wouldn’t mind if you bit me a little. Not anything crazy, but hickeys are really nice things.”

“That’s a good start,” Oliver drawled. He ducked his head back down to her neck, dragging his lips wetly over to her pulse point. Then he bit. He didn’t nip her skin the way she was used to from him, he straight-up bit her, and it kinda hurt but mostly was really hot. He sucked around the skin and dragged his tongue over the spot as though to soothe it, but then he latched on again and began to suck her skin even more. If he kept this up, she was going to have a bruise the size of Texas. Oliver didn’t stay on her pulse for too long though, drawing his teeth up her neck to just beneath her ear, which he began to lave with his tongue. And _wow_ was that an erogenous zone, who knew?

“A good start,” he growled again, and then took her earlobe between his teeth. Felicity whimpered and arched further into him, her nails scrambling over the back of his neck. “But how about you go into a little further detail?”

“Fuck,” Felicity muttered. Oliver let go of her ear and bumped his lips against her jaw, a reassurance. “Um, if you could take my bra off?”

“My pleasure,” Oliver leered. He removed his hands from her waist, but Felicity was kept firmly pinned to the wall by his hips. His fingers found the zipper at the top of her dress and hastily pulled it down, then Oliver had to move his chest back a little so he could push her shoulder straps down and off her arms. Felicity realized that she had to let go of Oliver’s neck for this, so she awkwardly brought her arms up until the dress was off them, at which point she looped her arms back around Oliver’s shoulders. Oliver put his hands back on her waist, then slid them up to cup the undersides of her breasts. He gently squeezed and ran his thumbs over her nipples, but the sensation was dulled by her bra.

“Oliver, take my bra off,” Felicity said impatiently. He gave her a feral smile in response, then flicked the clasp open with one hand (he was too good at that) and pulled the bra forward off her body. Felicity realized she would once again have to take her arms off Oliver, which was even more awkward this time and she was inwardly cursing herself for not considering this, but as soon as her bra dropped to the floor Oliver’s hands were back on her chest, bare skin to bare skin this time. When his thumbs dragged over her nipples, she could feel the rough callouses sparking arousal through her entire body. And he kept doing that. Dragging his fingers back and forth, back and forth, while barely cupping her breasts with his hands.

“Oliver,” Felicity warned. He gave her a fake-innocent look, raising his eyebrows guilelessly.

“What is it, Felicity? What do you want?” he asked in the most devious tone he had.

“God, you fucking _know_ what I want,” Felicity snarled. His lips quirked into a smirk, but he shook his head. “Be rougher, Oliver, please.”

Immediately the gentle passes of his thumbs switched to him rolling her nipples in-between his fingers, drawing them out slightly before letting go, then dragging his thumbs across them again but with more pressure. Felicity slammed her head against the back of the wall, and felt her core pulse through with heat. Oliver wasn’t done though; he lowered his head and licked a stripe across the underside of her right breast, before closing over her nipple with his teeth. He rolled the tip in his mouth, sending even more sparks shooting through her, while his hand continued to pinch at her left nipple. He laved his tongue against the peak to soothe her, then nipped again. Eventually, when Felicity was starting to get just uncomfortable-sore instead of good-sore, he switched his mouth over to her left breast, just ghosting his hand across the wet flesh he had left. Felicity began to twitch, her body begging her to get more friction, so her hips began to grind where they were resting against his lower stomach. She slid her hands down his back, relishing the lengths of muscle and skin tacky with sweat she could claim. Felicity ran her hands back up to his shoulders and dug her nails in. Oliver released a wet gasp at that, his hips jumping against hers with an impulse he couldn’t tamp down. With a filthy grin, Felicity scratched her nails slowly, slowly down his back, content with the knowledge that she was leaving angry marks behind.

Oliver lifted his head and Felicity saw how much his pupils had dilated; there was almost no blue left. She blinked twice at him, and Oliver growled. He crushed his mouth over hers, biting at her lips and using pressure that she knew would bruise them. Time stopped making sense; it all blurred together and she couldn’t tell if seconds were minutes or hours anymore. All that mattered was the slide of his tongue over hers, his teeth sinking into her bottom lip.

“God, Felicity,” Oliver gasped out, pulling back a millimeter. His voice was as rough as sandpaper, and she could feel his breath splashing across her face. “What do you want next?”

For a second, Felicity was confused. She had forgotten this game he seemed determined to play, forgotten what she had started this for in the first place. She sucked in as much air as possible, then blew it out, weighing her options.

“I think I want your fingers inside me.”

She saw Oliver’s adam apple bob up and down, before he made eye contact with her and nodded. He didn’t let Felicity’s eyes leave his, not as he slid his hands down to her thighs, not as he pushed her dress up, not as his fingers danced across the apex of her thighs, so close to where she needed him. His thumbs slipped into the holes of her panties, rubbing tiny circles right where her inner thigh met her labia, pressing into the bone there. She was about to snap at him to get a move on, but he beat her to it. He used his right thumb to flick over her clit, and ripped the underwear off her with his left hand as though the garment had personally offended him. Felicity gasped and slammed her head against the basement wall again. _Fuck_. There was that clothes-tearing, and she didn’t even have to ask.

Oliver removed her thumb from her clit, but before she could so much as whimper at the loss he ran two fingers up her folds, then dipped his middle finger inside of her. His palm pressed against her clit while he thrust his finger in and out, rubbing against her walls so that she could feel his callouses. His left arm was banded across her butt, keeping her upright against the wall, and _God_ it was so hot that he could hold her with one arm. At some point, Felicity had closed her eyes, the pleasure too overpowering, so she gasped in surprise when she felt Oliver’s stubble drag across her cheek.

“Felicity,” he growled, close enough that she could feel the air from his words. “Look at me.”

It was so hard to get her eyes to open, every time she almost managed he would thrust his finger inside her again and they would snap shut of their own volition. When she finally gathered the will, the sight that met her was enough to make her slam her head against the wall again.

Oliver’s lips were bruised red, and his pupils were still insanely large. His chest was heaving with deep breaths, and wow did that do nice things to his torso. The veins on his arms were bulging more prominently than ever, and she followed their lines down to where his hand was working inside her. Once Oliver was content with the knowledge that she was watching, he dipped his index finger inside her as well. God, it wasn’t even that much, especially considering she had his cock inside her the night before, but Oliver had thick fingers and watching them disappear inside her again and again and again punched all the air out of Felicity.

He adjusted his hand so that his thumb was flicking over her clit again while his two fingers continued to pump into her. She sucked in air with a rattling breath, only to lose all her oxygen when Oliver began rolling over her clit with unbearable pressure. She felt herself standing on the edge, ready to be pushed over, and Oliver leaning forward to drag his stubble across her collarbone was the final straw. Felicity’s eyes slammed shut, and her blood thundered through her body as Oliver continued to milk her orgasm out of her. When she could open her eyes again without getting dark spots in her vision, Oliver gently removed his hand from her vagina and wrapped his arm around her waist. She leaned heavily into his body, controlling her breathing in an attempt to get her heart rate down. Oliver’s skin had gone tacky and a little gross with cooled sweat, and she just knew that her hair was getting nasty from it, but she didn’t care.

After a few minutes of breathing each other in, Oliver hitched her legs more securely around his waist and walked away from the wall, back to her chair in front of the computers.

“Oliver, what- what are you doing?” Felicity gasped out, digging her heels into his back.

“I’m checking to see if you have condoms in your bag. I’m going to need one if you really do want me to fuck you against a wall,” Oliver responded in a sandpapery voice. Felicity gulped.

“Yeah, yeah there should be one in my wallet, it’s in my bag on the floor by the chair, I always keep them in there because you know- safe sex is great sex and all that! Not that I assumed we would be having sex today, or any day, because it’s not good to assume, but just for emergencies- sex emergencies, I guess,” Felicity didn’t even know what was spilling out of her mouth anymore, but she felt Oliver’s chest vibrate with laughter, so she didn’t really mind. He deposited her on the edge of the table, before picking up her bag and rifling through it. Normally she would protest at the invasion of privacy, but she was too blissed out and honestly would rather have him do the work.

When he finally grabbed the condom out of her wallet, he dropped her bag into the chair. Then Oliver looked her directly in the eye as he hooked his thumbs into his sweatpants. God, was this some sort of striptease? Because Felicity was so, so down for that. But Oliver didn’t take his time, he just pulled of his pants and boxers in one go, before lifting her back into his arms. He snatched up the condom and held it between his fingers as he carried her back to the wall. This time, he set her down on her feet so that he could tear open the wrapper and roll the condom over himself. Felicity watched eagerly. He had such a nice dick, which was a weird thing to think because honestly dicks are kind of weird, but Oliver’s was really nice to stare at. And have inside her. Which was going to be happening really soon.

“Felicity,” Oliver said, snapping her focus back to his face. “What do you want now?”

She rolled her eyes. He was literally standing there with a condom on his penis and he was asking her what happened next? But she decided to indulge him, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her breasts against his chest.

“I want,” she began, appreciating the way he swallowed, “you to fuck me into this wall, so hard I feel it when I wake up tomorrow morning.”

Oliver was clearly done playing his games, because he lifted her up by the ass and slammed his cock inside her. Felicity was still wet and stretched out from her previous orgasm, and it had been a  long enough break that she wasn’t oversensitive, but she still couldn’t contain her harsh gasp. Oliver immediately stilled his hips, still completely sheathed inside her, and was obviously about to say something along the lines of ‘Felicity, you’re hurt, we should stop' so she cut him off before he could begin.

“Oliver Queen, don’t you _dare_ stop,” she snarled. His face flickered for a moment, before he rolled his hips inside her. “Yeah, it hurt a little, but Oliver. I _want_ it to hurt a little.”

At that moment, whatever thread of control he had been hanging on to snapped. He pounded his hips relentlessly against hers, setting a pace too fast for her to try to keep up with. Felicity arched her back and held on to his shoulders, digging her nails in again. His cock slid almost completely out of her with every thrust, only to drive right back in. Standing against a wall allowed for an angle they had never achieved before, and Oliver’s lack of restraint was making his cock drag over sensitive spots inside her she didn’t know existed.

God, this was so good, and Felicity considered the image they must make. Fucking frantically against a wall with her dress bunched around her stomach, Oliver’s large body covering her, his hands kneading over her ass, hips snapping up into her. It made her blood flow even hotter, until it felt like fire had liquified inside her veins. Sweat was dripping off Oliver’s forehead onto her chest, she felt like if this heat intensified any more she would burn from the inside out. Then Oliver’s hip began to stutter, he was giving her his cock just as hard as before, but he had lost his pace.

“Oliver,” she gasped desperately. He grunted at the sound of her voice saying his name, gave a particularly hard thrust. “Oliver, please, _please_.”

Felicity didn’t even know what she was begging for at this point; for the heat to stop or to ratchet up further, but Oliver seemed to know for her. He removed a hand from her ass, scraped a nail across her nipple, before bringing his hand between her legs and pinching her clit. She screamed, and the world seemed to disappear around her. All that was left was her body and his body and the places where they connected, all that was left was blood thundering through her veins and the way she felt him shake as he followed her over the edge.

Felicity kept fluttering around Oliver’s cock, knew she was drawing out his orgasm further, but she couldn’t breathe anymore. She tipped her head back to rest against the wall, and Oliver’s head dropped down to rest against her breast. He stayed inside of her until his dick got too soft and slipped out, but even then he didn’t let Felicity down. Which was probably good, because her knees would give out if she tried to stand.

When Felicity finally got her head off the wall, she found Oliver watching her with a beatific smile. She ran her hand through his hair and laid it to rest against his cheek, smiling right back.

“What?” she whispered. His smile widened, taking on a mischievous quality, and he laughed.

“You can fantasize about me as much as you want, as long as it ends in sex like that.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much to spencer eversincewefellapart for beta-ing. a true goddess.  
> drop me a line on tumblr to say hi @teylaswift !!
> 
> also... the title is from "break the ice" by britney spears goodbye


End file.
